Battle
by carla-and-peter-corrie
Summary: Peter and Carla spend time together only to be interuppted by a phone call from the police. Simon has been in a serious car crash and Nick was driving. Leanne and Nick flee the country so Nick won't get arrested. Rated M because of the first few chapters but after that it would probably be a K .
1. Chapter 1

Carla walked in to the factory and sat down in the office, she started to sort out some paperwork that should have been done 2 days ago. She had been working increasingly more hours lately to keep up with all the orders, and Peter had also been working hard at the bookies, with the expansion now finished, so they hadn't really spent much time together for quite a while. Carla had only seen his family a couple of times after Simon's party, and Leanne had made snide comments about alcohol each time they met. Carla was getting increasingly annoyed with this and was trying to stay out of the way. Simon had grown increasingly fond of Carla, and was starting to accept her as part of the family so staying out of the way wasn't really possible.

Carla slowly flicked though the mountain of paperwork that lay in front of her. Her and Peter had been talking the other day, and as they both enjoyed having an exciting sex life, they had agreed that tonight they would spend some **quality** time together. Carla wanted to make this evening special. She was alone in the factory as it was a bank holiday, so she had plenty of time to think of a plan.

Rummaging through the draws in the desk, she picked up a black lacy thong, that she bought ages ago. She liked the two-piece and thought it would impress Peter. Carla was confident with her sex life, but she wasn't sure if she was confident enough to wear this in front of Peter. It would be a side to her he had never seen before and Carla wasn't sure if she wanted him to see it. But listening to al the gossip it was what people expected her to wear.

Carla carried on looking through the paperwork, dangling the thong from her little finger. She had decided that Peter would be very impressed if she wore this. She heard the door open as someone walked in to the factory. Assuming it was Peter she didn't bother putting the raunchy number away. She looked up to see who it was, only to meet eyes with someone who she really could do without seeing right at this moment.

Carla blushed, she could feel the heat from her cheeks, and she could imagine that she was looking embarrassed at that moment. "Oh Lord" she managed to voice, bringing her hands to her face, not realising she was still dangling the thong from her little finger. She blushed even more.

_"Don't stop on my account"_

Carla couldn't manage any words, only mumbles and stutters _"I'm… I… No… I'm won't… I just"_ She took a deep breath. _"You were the last person I was expecting to walk through those doors, that__'s all"_ she finally managed to say without mumbling.

_"And why on earth is that? I have more chance of walking in hear than Norris. Nice stuff you've got in hear. Although I'm not sure about your 2 piece gear…"_ she sarcastically voiced as she pointed to Carla's left hand. _"…but then again, I guess Peter doesn't care, all he's going to do is take it off you, isn't that right? Don't see the point myself"_

Carla's heart started to beat like a cheetah. She had never been so embarrassed in her life. She had no idea how she was going to get this conversation to stay in this building, how she was going to do that she didn't know. She decided to try and change the subject. **How does anyone change the subject from her sex life when that's all on Leanne's mind?**

Carla decided to try and change the subject _"So…"_ she nervously said _"Do you actually want anything?"_

She was met by a loud laugh, _"With you? You don't half ask some stupid questions. I was actually looking for Beth but she isn't in so it doesn't matter"_

Carla hard the door open again and this time it was Michelle. _"Please tell me this is a dream…"_ Carla whispered, softly. _"a nightmare actually"_ she corrected herself.

Carla felt a hard, pinch on her upper right arm.

_"Awwww…. Chelle, that really hurt"_ she yelped

_"Just letting you know this is all real"_

Leanne laughed, and took a step back, enjoying every moment of the situation. _"How about I leave the Connor girls to have a nice little chat about sexy underwear and I'll leave. Tell Beth I was looking for her.__"_

"_I __will do no such thing."_ Carla replied, as Leanne walked out of the factory, just leaving Michelle ad Carla.

_"__of all the people, eh?"_ Carla sighed

_"Why? She knows that you and Peter have more fun than them 2 ever did"_

_"Each time I see Leanne, it looks like I__ have to beg for attention from Peter. It's just incredibly unfortunate timing every__time"_

_"Listen, Carla, don't worry about it. She'll soon forget about it…hopefully"_ Michelle said. She noticed the raunchy number still in Carla's hand.

_"In my dreams, she'__ll remember this for a long old while."_ Carla said, truthfully. _"Isn't it a bit weird how she always walks in at the most awkward timing?"_

_"Definitely.…"_

Carla nodded in agreement. She felt her body loosen up and relax, glad that Michelle wasn't making a big deal at all about this. Glad that she wasn't asking any awkward questions.

_"Right, I'm going to put it in my bag quickly then, before anyone else walks in that might spread the news that I own a raunchy thong"_ Carla stated, as she leant over and placed the thong in her designer handbag.

_"Look I'd better be off. Good luck with Peter."_ Michelle said, jokingly, as she watched Carla's cheeks turn back to their normal colour. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her after embarrassing encounter with Leanne. Once Michelle had left Carla took and big sigh of relief.


	2. Chapter 2

Carla sat at her desk staring into a world of her own waiting for half past 4 to arrive, it seemed to be taking forever and she had only done half of the paperwork that needed sorting. She could wait to get home to Peter and the night that was ahead of her. Nerves were creeping up on her slowing as she was still wondering if she would be able to pull off the raunchy number. Carla was getting increasingly impatient as the clock didn't seem to even be moving so she decided to ring Peter to keep her entertained.

Carla picked up her phone and dialled the Peter. "hey" Peter answered the phone almost immediately. "Hiya baby. Listen get to the flat for 5 tonight and a surprise will be waiting for you."

"hmm sounds good sweetie, see you then bye," With that Carla put down her mobile and ran home to get ready as it was finally half 4.

Carla put her key in the door and walked up the stairs. She flung her bag on the floor and ran into the bedroom. She pulled on the black number and threw her silk dressing gown over the top. Carla walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of sexy black high heels and slid them onto her feet. She brushed her hair and put it all over her right shoulder and then finally put some expensive silver ear rings in.

Carla walked out of the bedroom and looked at the time. just 15 minutes Peter would walk in. Carla wanted to look as natural as she could with heels and ear rings in whilst wearing her dressing gown, for when Peter walked in. She walked over to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of coke and sat on the sofa and waited for Peter.

Almost exactly 15 minutes later Carla heard Peter's key turn in the lock. Her stomach gave a slight lurch and she took a deep breath and tried to relax…


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter's short but intense. It took me a while to write. Please review as I don't know if this chapter is as good as the rest.

Peter walked through the door of the fat and glanced at Carla. "Wow! You look amazing, can I ask why your dressed like that?" Carla stood up and walked over to Peter and put her arms around his neck. "Well yes baby, you have every right to ask that question," Carla placed a soft kiss on his lips and wondered over to the sofa. "You said we would be spending some quality time together so I want to make it extra special." Peter as slowly walking over to Carla. "So how have you tried to make it extra special?" Peter was getting impatient now; Carla could see it in his eyes. She slowly placed her hand on the ribbons on her gown and pulled them she was now standing there in her raunchy, black, lacy number.

Carla slowly made her way over to Peter and kissed him. He kissed her back and soon after their hands were wandering over each other's bodies. "You look fantastic," Peter managed to get out. Their lips re-connected and they began to get closer and closer to the bedroom door. "You know Carla. I really love you."

Peter threw Carla onto the bed and resumed kissing her. She felt across his chest and ripped his t-shirt off. Peter pulled the straps down Carla's arm and moved his lips closer towards her nipples. She moaned as his hand began to slide further down her body. This had gone better that Carla could of hoped for, all her thoughts from earlier had disappeared.

Carla's moaned louder as Peter's lips touched her centre. "I want you now" she whispered. With that Peter slid off his jeans and thrust himself inside Carla. He held her up right and continued pressing deeper and deeper inside Carla. Both of them becoming closer every second.

Carla could feel the heat from her cheeks as she became hotter and hotter every second Peter was about to go she could feel it. Any second now….. He had gone and it was the best feeling she had received in a long time.

_"That was amazing"_

Carla couldn't manage any words, she was still cooling down. "That has got to be up there with one of the best fucks of all time baby. It was proper quality time just like I wanted," Carla managed to get one sentence out before flying into Peter's arms. "Why don't we just lie here for hours," Peter suggested Carla didn't need to say any words she just smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Carla and Peter lay in bed smiling at each other. Carla was kind of glad it went as well as it did. But it still all seemed a dream, getting to be with the man that she had longed for forever. She smiled and snuggle her neck into Peter's chest: she could have fallen asleep. "I love you Peter, I really love you," Carla whispered into his ear. He smiled at her and held Carla close telling her he would never let her go. This was what quality time really meant.

"Do you want to go for a bite to eat?" Peter asked Carla. It must have been around 7 by now and he was starting to get hungry. "Not really. If you're hungry I'll make us some pasta if you want," Carla replied. But the conversation didn't last much longer as the flat phone rang. Carla climbed out of the warm bed flung her dressing gown and went to get the phone.

"Hello…Yes Peter Barlow lives hear…..Who was driving...Nick...We're on our way. Baby, Simon's been in a car crash and we need to get down to the hospital. Nick is wanted by the police but him and Leanne are nowhere to be found." Carla was panicking now. What had really happened and how seriously hurt was Simon? "We need to get dressed and go, now Carla!" Peter shouted.

Carla and Peter hurried to get dressed and ran down the flat stairs and got into the car. Peter revved the engine and sped away, trying to get to the hospital as fast as he could. "Baby slow down you might have an accident," Carla voiced. Peter just looked at her as if to say no way am I slowing down. They reached the hospital in what must have been record time. "Come on!" Peter shouted as he grabbed Carla's arm and dashed into the hospital.

"I'm looking for my son, Simon Barlow" Peter said to the lady behind reception. "He's in intensive care, down the hall up the stairs and to your right," replied the receptionist. The colour drained from Peter's face as the new hit him. Carla started to feel queasy now as he and Peter made their way up to intensive care.

When they reached the room that Simon was being treated in, all the could see where tubes and bandages. Peter fell to the floor and Carla comforting him and told him everything would be ok. But she was trying to convince herself, all that was ahead of them was waiting…


	5. Chapter 5

Carla walked in to the hospital room after going to get coffee's, she was nervous and worried about Simon. She didn't know what was going to happen and how Peter was going to cope. Would he cope? Or would he start drinking again? Her mind just kept spinning and the room became a blur, then the monitor started to bleep and Carla and Peter were rushed out of the room.

Carla slowly flicked though magazines that they provided in the hospital, it made her feel relaxed even though they were really old. Peter sat there biting his nails, "baby stop that," Carla said to Peter as she reached over and pulled his fingers away from his mouth." What if he's not ok?" Carla's faced went white, she didn't know how to answer so, she didn't she just snuggled her head into his shoulder. She wanted to tell him that everything was going to be ok, but she coudnt lie because things weren't looking good. She couldn't say this though she just wanted to be there for him through thick and thin.

"Mr and Mrs Barlow," Carla dint even bother to correct the nurse usually when this happens she did but she didn't care today, "Simon is going to need surgery to repair a internal bleed, it will have no lasting effect on his body and he can live a normal if we do surgery now." Peter collapsed on Carla's lap and cried. "So whoever has a residents order for Simon will need to sign the consent form," the nurse tries to stay as kind voiced as possible but the urgency in her voice was clear. "He's gonna die, Leanne has residents not me, he gonna die Carla, What am I going to do?" Peter was sobbing increasingly louder now. "Surely if I'm his biological Father I have rights I still have access to him so surely I can say he can have surgery?" Peter was practically pleading with the nurse now. He would do anything to make sure Simon was ok. "I'll have to check with the head of the hospital. I'll be as quick as possible, we have limited time , Simon's condition is critical." The nurse finished her sentence then ran off; it was then that it became clear to Carla that Simon was seriously ill and might not make it…

Carla carried on looking through the magazines but her hands were shaking much that she couldn't hold them still enough to read. Even though he and Simon hadn't always seen eye to eye they had grown closer over these past few months, Carla couldn't bare the thought of losing him. She took Peter's hand in her's and held it tighter than she had since the court verdict. "Hey, I love you," Carla whispered to Peter, she would do anything to relax him but right now it didn't seem to be possible. "I love you more, much more," Peter responded and place a soft kiss on Carla's temple. Even I the worst happened he knew he still had Carla and that she wasn't going anywhere.

Carla had almost fallen asleep in Peter's arms when the nurse cam hurrying back. Carla automatically sat up and prepped herself for the worst…

_"Mr Peter Barlow __the head of the hospital and said that it is legally ok for you to sign the consent form as you're are a biological Parent. If you could just sign here…__"_

The nurse said this and Peter reached straight forward and signed on the dotted line. "Your son will be taken into surgery now, he'll be out in approximately 1 hour then he will take 30min to wake up," the nurse ran towards Simons room and Peter flung his arms around Carla. "He's gonna be ok, isn't he?" Carla just placed a warm kiss on Peter's lips and smiled. "I think so…"


	6. Chapter 6

Only minutes had passed since the nurse had left, peter was already getting restless "something must have happened he's ben in their ages," Carla took a deep breath. "Look you don't have to stay you know, you obviously don't care!" Peter looked at Carla. She knew he didn't mean it; he was just taking his frustration out on her. "If you want be to go I will," Carla stood up from the highly uncomfortable seat and went to leave. Peter gently grabbed her arm indicating that he needed her to stay and comfort him. "I'm sorry, you're the 1 person I need right now, please stay?" Carla held him closely in her arms; she was never letting him go even when things got tough.

"Now Nick and Leanne have fled the country what you gonna do about Si's living arrangements?" Carla asked and she got the answer she was hoping for as well. "I was gonna see about him living with us again. If that's ok?" Carla smiled and Peter kissed her forehead. He was glad that she and Simon got along now, it lifted a massive weight of his shoulder. "You know once this has all blown over we can be a proper family and because it's bigger you and Si can move into my flat?" Carla suggested. "Sounds like a really good idea," they sat on the hard chairs and cuddled up together. Things were finally looking up…

"If Leanne and Nick ever come back, do you think he'll get arrested?" Peter asked Carla. She shrugged. "He should, but we both know what good the justice system is…" She trailed off remembering how Frank had got away with what he did to her. "Baby," Peter wrapped his arms around her and placed a light kiss on her temple. "It's fine honestly, I sure since they've fled the country it's obvious he did it so they'll arrest him, I love you by the way," Carla put her had in Peter's lap, she was struggling to keep her eyes open. It couldn't be much longer now until Simon came out of surgery.

"You know Peter, Simon's luck to have you as a dad." Peter smiled at her. "I'm lucky to have you as a boyfriend, in fact anyone who meets you is lucky," Peter held her hand tight he was shaking and Carla just wanted to calm him down. "I love you too," he slouched in his chair and gave out a large sigh. "Hey, it's gonna be ok. Simon's gonna be absolutely fine," Carla placed her hand on his face and gently lifted his head up. "I promise." Peter gently rested his head on Carla's shoulder, he trusted her and she had promised that everything was gonna be ok.

"I've got a surprise for you," Carla sat up wondering what this surprise was going to be. "Do you want me to tell you now or when we get home?" Carla didn't have to think about this she wasn't one for waiting. "Tell me now," Peter sat upright in the chair and took hold of Carla's hand. He took a deep breath then said. "Last week when I took 3 hours at the race meeting, I wasn't actually at a race meeting." Carla went to interrupt but Peter stopped her, "I was in court getting divorced from Leanne. I'm now a free agent." He had a massive smile on his face. "So….." He hadn't had Carla's reaction yet which made him nervous. "That's great news baby! And if you think you're ever going to be a free agent again Mr Barlow, you've got another thing coming," She placed her head on his shoulder and said "I love you." It was the best news she had heard in ages.

"You know what?" Carla shrugged. "We're gonna be a_proper_ family soon!" Peter sounded really excited about this. Carla was excited but nervous at the same time. Her thoughts were soon stopped when the nurse walked into the waiting room. "I come baring good news. Simon is out of theatre and everything went according to plan. Once he was woken up, you'll be able to take him home, but he'll need to rest for a few days. I would recommend at least 3 days off from school." Peter breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, can I see him?" Peter was desperate to see Simon and make sure that he was ok. "Yes just through here," The nurse pointed to a door and Peter and Carla walked in.

Simon was lying on the hospital sleeping. "Hey mate. Everything's gonna be ok now. Sleep tight." He took Simon's hand and then with his spare hand he took Carla's. Everything was going to be ok….


	7. final chapter

Hi! This is the final chapter. Please send me ideas on twitter AliFanForever and please review. Thanks

"Home sweet home," Peter said as they walked through the flat door. Simon sat straight on the sofa and turned the TV on. "Si, the doctors said you need to rest. Why don't you go and have a lay down?" Carla walked behind the sofa and rested her hands on Simon's shoulder. Simon looked at his Peter,"Do I have to go to bed?" He asked. Peter put the kettle on then waked over to the sofa. "You just need to lay down for a little bit son, you can read." Carla picked up her bag. "I've got to go and sort something out at factory, won't be long." She rubbed Simon's shoulders and kissed Peter o the cheek then left.

Carla walked down the street and sighed, this was the worst birthday ever. She understood that Peter had been caught up with Simon but it seemed like he had just completely forgotten. She had even received a pair of earrings from her work force. Her phone bleeped a text from Michelle. _Hey babe! Happy birthday beautiful. Hope Peter spoils you! Did you like the top I got you? Xxx. _Carla smiled slightly at the message. At last someone cared. _He hasn't even said happy birthday__ and yes the top was lovely. Drink later? Xx_. Carla didn't really need to go to the factory she just wanted some fresh air.

_Ummm I'll come round your later yeah? Say round 7? Xx_. Carla wondered why they just couldn't meet in the pub but she wasn't in the mood for arguing so she just put yeah sure. She had been gone a while but still wanted to walk further…It was 6:30 now so Carla decided that she better get back for Michelle. As she walked up the stairs to the flat she got a wonderful surprise…

Standing in her and Peter's flat was: Peter, Simon, Deidre, Ken, Tracy, Amy, Michelle, Rob, Maria and Liam. "Happy Birthday!" they all yelled as she walked through the door. Carla didn't know what to say she just smiled. Michelle came up to her and gave her a kiss and hug then Rob did the same. Liam walked up to her and handed her a card and she gave Maria a hug. This was perfect Carla thought.

The party had been going for about 1 hour when Peter came to see her. He wrapped his arms around her waist "You alright?" Carla didn't need words she just kissed him softly on the lips. "Ugghh Dad that's gross!" Simon shouted which made everyone laugh. The party was in full swing, everyone was enjoying themselves even Tracy! "Listen up folks, time for me to give Carla her present!" Peter shouted as he pulled a small box from his pocket…

He got down on 1 knee and people gasped. "Carla, I love you more than life its self and we belong together Marry Me." The 2 words Carla had been waiting to hear from Peter since forever. It was the best moment of her life so far. "Yes." Peter lifted Carla up and swung her round. This was the start of their new family. But this is Carla Connor so the happy ending is still a long way off….


End file.
